Erin Effigy, Son of None, Champion of Hecate and Hebe
by La AwesomeEST Person
Summary: Percy Jackson or now known as Erin Effigy was betrayed by his closest friends and family. Yet but not all, he is cheated on by Annabeth with his half-brother Blake. He is now back with a new life and name. He now has two priorities, to take care of his children and his lovers while make sure that NO ONE hurts them. First story! Adopted from 'Winter-Buzz! Please Read and Reveiw!
1. Condemned And Disowned

Disclaimer - I don't own PJO or HOO

**Chapter 1**

**Condemned and disowned**

**Percy**

"I deem you unworthy and take Riptide from you!" bellowed Poseidon. Riptide yanked from the tanned, calloused hand of Perseus Jackson and flew into Poseidon's grasp.

"I disown you and banish you from this camp, and you may never return! You have till morning tomorrow to leave!" Percy's face showed shock and hurt as he turned towards his so called _'Friends'_. His eyes dulled from a vibrant sea-green color to a flat dull emerald color in a matter of seconds and he felt his connection to Poseidon's domain slacken and disappear completely.

They all, except a select few, were surrounding a smug looking Blake and Jessie Santiago, the new twin son and daughter of Poseidon. Their group were looking at him with loathing, even Annabeth, while his friends were looking at him with sympathy.

The few that still cared for him as his friends and family were; Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Reyna Fortis, Piper Mclean, Katie Gardener, Connor and Travis Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, Will Solace, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Chiron and surprisingly Athena.

He became great friends with all them after the Giant wars. They bonded with each other in a unique way, kind of.

In a flash of light he was in the Poseidon cabin, not his, _Poseidon's_. Percy saw his stuff sprawled around my room in a mess. There were clothes, throwing knives, bows and quivers filled with arrows, javelin, spears and armor pieces everywhere. Going over to my bed he pulled out a silver enchanted back pack given to him by Artemis.

He tried not to think of how he felt as he made a mental check list for his stuff.

T-shirts, tank-tops, etc. (Preferably clean). Check.

He ignored the hurt that took place. _'How could they?'_ he thought _'After everything I've done for them'_.

Shorts, jeans, etc. (Mostly worn). Check.

Socks, gloves, shoes, etc. Check

Jackets, warmer clothes, etc. Check

Intricate golden pine flute from Will. Check.

He didn't care how much he put in, the pack was bottomless and it never weighed too much. So he just shoved it all in there.

Weaponry and armor (All that are in his room). Check

Not that he could use most of them. He wasn't experienced in spears and definitely not in bows. He didn't have any swords there because they were all too unbalanced for him and he always thought he would have Riptide with him, to die with it in his hand. He wasn't bad at using throwing knives and wielding a dagger. An- he scolded himself for thinking like that. _'No use in bringing up bad memories'_ he thought.

Tent, tarp, sleeping bag, fire making kit, etc. Check

_'Just the essentials'_ he thought _'No use in putting in stuff like the Minotaur horn to bring back memories'_. He stuffed more things inside it.

Nectar and Ambrosia. Check.

Water bottles. Check.

Pack of food. Check.

_'Smart idea to keep a stock of food and water from the camp kitchens' _he thought _'just in case'_.

Looking down at his clothes he pulled out a new pair of jeans to replace his torn ones, a simple warm green T-shirt to replace the camp T-shirt, a warm leather jacket over a woolen black hoody, both from Nico, and a pair of sturdy hiking boots to replace his worn out Reeboks.

After changing he threw the ragged clothes onto the pile of camp T-shirts already, in the fire place that he put in for Hestia, burning. After he was nice and warm he walked over to a desk in the corner and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

He thought for a moment before writing in Greek…

**Dear readers**

**I know I was banished for reasons you believe true. I was banished because the twins tricked you into believing whatever they told you about me and you hung off their every word because they were the new heroes, the next leaders for you flock of sheep. Only a few didn't.**

**I am grateful to those few who stuck by my side while I was being betrayed, for those who believed and cared for me through thick and thin and didn't just use me to get what they wanted.**

**I now know why loyalty is a fatal flaw. Not that I would destroy the world to save my friends but my friends would destroy me. I can never forgive those that betrayed me.**

**That is another part of why loyalty is horrible. After being betrayed I don't feel any love for you traitors, only hatred and sadness.**

**When you need me, I won't need you.**

**When you need someone to love you, I won't love you back.**

**When you need me to save the world again, I won't fight for you.**

**When you need a true hero, I won't be there to save you.**

**I hope you know what you lost because it won't be coming back. I was at the top of the building; you all gave me the push to send me over the edge. Percy Jackson is dead, only my legacy will remain. Even if tainted.**

**Yours truly**

**A man once known as Percy Jackson, a man betrayed**

He read it over a few times before putting it in an envelope labelled.

**To Chiron, campers and the gods**

**From Percy**

He thought it wasn't enough so he pulled off his camp necklace and put it inside with the note, _'Begin anew' _he thought. He sealed the envelope and began to write another.

**Dear family and friends**

**Only you cared for me. Only you strived for what is right. Only you stuck by my side through the worst time of my life. You comforted me, you protected me, you loved me and most of all you gave me a home and a purpose, something worth fighting for.**

**To each of you I have written a part of this letter and you can read it out loud or to yourselves, I'll label which part belongs to whom.**

**Thalia**

**Despite being a member of the hunt at first Thalia I love you deeply, I care for you so much that words or gifts can't comprehend how much. Ever since you came back to the realm of the living you have been family even though we knew so little of each other. You were, and hopefully always will be, a constant in my life and despite all the fights we've had I would do anything to protect you, just like you protected me. Please be safe for me, I love you pine-cone face.**

**Nico**

**You, along with Tyson, are the little brother in my life that I would give up my life for. We would get in arguments, try to kill each other but in the end no one touches the other without paying the price. You are my brother in everything but blood, and I love you more than any blood brother could. Stay safe little brother.**

**Katie**

**We never spent much time together but you were, and always will be, one of the people I love the most. After the Titan war we grew much closer and then again after the Giant war we grew much, much closer. I know your sad, and I know your scared for me but don't be. I want you to be strong, and I want you to move on with your life, have a family, have kids and kick some ass. Just be safe for me little sister.**

**The Stoll's**

**There's no point in giving you one each since you do everything together and you're bound to tell one another so here it is. All our time pranking others was some of the best times of my life. I don't regret anything, even when we spray painted the Aphrodite cabin pure black, did the same for the insides, dulled the lights, changed their perfumes and switched all their clothes for dark and dreary colors, I don't even regret getting punished with cleaning, stable and kitchen duty for months for that, I will never regret the fun we had. And while I'm gone, pull some pranks for me, just to lighten up the place.**

He pulled out another piece of paper and continued writing.

**Clarisse**

**Our relationship was anything but smooth at first but it progressed after the chariot incident into more of a friendly rivalry bond. I saw you when you were happy with Chris and then depressed and angry after the Giant war when he was wrongfully taken from you. I was the only one to see the once strong, proud girl cry onto my shoulder. Don't let crying make you seem weak, it is a sign of mental strength. By crying it shows that you have the balls to show your emotions to the world. If anyone says crying is a sign of weakness kick their ass for me, for yourself and for others, I know you can do that, but make sure you kick it hard. I love you just as much as I love the others, be safe.**

**Hestia**

**After the Titan war you cared for me and Nico like we were your own sons and then after my mom and Paul were murdered during the Giant war you once again healed my heart and took care of me. Be safe and remember 'Hope survives best at the hearth', keep hope safe because I have none left. I'll miss you and will always love you mom.**

**Artemis**

**I valued all the time we spent together. I am grateful that you tried to teach me archery even when Apollo, his children and Chiron gave up on me, it would have saved you a lot of trouble if you gave up as well though. I'm grateful for you taking me hunting when we found Fable, my faithful wolf. And I am even more grateful that despite your man hating, and the reasons are mostly valid, you went out of your way to care and stand up for me. I'll love you just as much as the others.**

**Apollo**

**I'll miss you. You are and always will be my cousin and I will miss you greatly. The morning rides in the sun and pranks we pulled are some things that I will miss, heck I'll even miss your haikus. Do as the Stoll's and pull some pranks for me, some on Zeus and Poseidon would be nice.**

**Hermes**

**I'm happy that you forgave me for my failure to save Luke's life. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more but know this and never forget it; he sacrificed his own life for others. He is a real hero and he always will be. Maybe you can help Apollo with his pranks, I'm sure he would love to have the assistance of the god of pranksters himself.**

He pulled out another piece of blank paper and continued writing.

**Will**

**We never spent much time together but I know that in no time you will become a master swordsman, though I can't say the same for me and archery. I learnt helpful things involving plants that can heal and sooth or kill and weaken from you and some music that will be nice to keep my spirits up. Hope you enjoy your life sunshine.**

**Aphrodite**

**Even though you promised to make my love life a misery I can't thank you enough. You consoled me when Annabeth left me and taught me of the pain that is love. Love is almost always tragic, anyone would be lucky to be happy with their loved one. For instance, Zeus and Hera don't get along, mainly because Zeus is prideful and Hera is selfish. My mom and Paul, they loved each other but in the end their happiness was for nothing and they were murdered because of my mom's son, me. And Helen and Troy couldn't be happy because of an arrogant king's greed and lust. You also taught me the other side of love, the love of family and friends. I love just as much as the rest.**

**Leo**

**You remind me so much of Beckendorf that it's funny really. Unlike the other children of Hephaestus you have a funny, sarcastic and competitive attitude. Just like Beckendorf. Do some pranks, have fun with your life and don't give up in what you believe in. And I hope you make Frank proud and Hazel happy.**

**Hazel**

**I remember the day we met and the quest we went on with Frank like it was only yesterday. You will always be my little sister and my love for you is like my love for Katie, indefinite and immaculate. I hope Leo makes you happy and you have a great life little sister.**

**Piper**

**I know that you are still sad of what Jason did but you are an amazing girl that anyone would be lucky to have and Jason doesn't know what he's missing out on. You will find someone to love you, someone that cares for you and not for the fame you have. Be proud of who you are and live life to the fullest. You're a wonderful girl and know that love is what you make of it, I love you.**

He pulled out yet another piece and continued writing.

**Reyna**

**You are one heck of a girl Reyna. You are strong, caring and independent and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. Don't let people taunt you, don't let people think you aren't good enough because you're more than good enough, you're the best of the best. Go for what makes you happy for once instead of the good of your people, be selfish and indulge in your wants. Take care and know that I love you as just much as I love anyone else.**

**Rachel**

**First I want to make something clear. After you supposedly 'dumped' me after the Titan war I had one thought 'But, we were never going out', we never officially started anything so I'm confused. Anyway our relationship changed to a best friend-like relationship and I'm happy for that. You cared for me even after I tried to kill you when we first met. I hope you live a good life as the Oracle and make sure the prophecies aren't too bad and life threatening.**

**Grover**

**Where should I start? You were with me from the very beginning. You went with me to the underworld; we (**_**Her, **_**Clarisse and me) had to save you from getting married to a Cyclops in our second quest, our third quest with Bianca, Zoe and Thalia to save Artemis and **_**her**_**, the quest into the labyrinth and the defence of Manhattan. Your one hell of a Satyr and I know that as the Lord of the wild you will do more than anyone else can. Save the wilds for me, take care.**

**Tyson**

**My baby brother. No matter what anyone says you will always be my brother and if you are betrayed you will always have me by your side, no matter what. I know you may be sad but be strong and continue to lead the Cyclopes as their general and continue to make master pieces out of metal, like you can do in your sleep. Take care little brother, I love you.**

**Chiron**

**In my tragic life you are my teacher, my adviser and most of all, you are like the father that I never had. You would give me advice for any situation and help me with everything you had, you trusted me through thick and thin. In my life till I was twelve I never had a father figure in my life until you were there to fill the gap. Train heroes to be good, selfless and humble instead of boastful, selfish and cruel like Heracles and The Santiago twins to name a few. Take care Chiron I hope the Stolls don't trouble you too much.**

He pulls out the final piece of paper and continues writing. _'This is getting annoying' _he thought.

**Last but not least, Athena**

**I saved the most confusing one for last. At first we didn't get along at all but after I proved that I am not my so called 'father' we got along very well and I'm glad you gave me a chance to prove myself. I know that you wanted what was best for your daughter and I can understand that. You're a great person Athena, you care and you fight for what you believe is right. 'Always have a plan' right. Well I don't have a plan; I'm just going to go where my feet take me, basically I'm going to 'wing it' per se. Take care of yourself Athena and know that I love you just as much as the rest.**

**Life is what you make of it. Never give up, never give in and never ever go for second best. Know this; unlike those traitors you can always call upon me, I will fight for you and the innocent. I will never forget those who never forgot me. Even if I'm not there, know that I will always protect you.**

**Yours truly**

**A man once known as Percy Jackson, a man betrayed**

He picked up all five pages and folded them up and slipped them into the envelope. He sealed the envelope and wrote on it.

**To Thalia**

**Bring the people who didn't betray me to read**

**From Percy**

He slipped on a pair of warm gloves and a woolen cap; it was winter so it would be snowing heavily outside of the border, and slipped out the door with two envelopes and his leather-bound journal, that he slipped out from the secret compartment in the desk, in his hands.

He saw the campfire still going as he walked over to the Zeus cabin and slipped inside unnoticed. In the middle of the room was the eerie marble statue of the king of the gods, the father of Thalia Grace, Zeus, the original man-whore.

Walking over to her bed in the only alcove that hides the statue from sight he remembered when Thalia had quit the hunt awhile back. Artemis wasn't angry at her and even let Thalia keep her equipment and blessing, other than the immortality, that had to be revoked.

Throwing the envelopes and journal onto Thalia's bed he slipped back out into the cold night and walked towards half-blood hill, while walking past the amphitheater, towards the hill, he saw a sight that made his blood boil, even if he was used to it.

He saw his ex-father and ex-friends cheering on Blake and Jessie kissing Annabeth and Jason respectively. Most of his actual friends were still there, looking distastefully at the scene. The few that weren't there were; Clarisse, Tyson and Reyna.

It even managed to get worse when his father broke them apart. He cleared his throat "To my son, Blake, I give the legendary Riptide, a blade only to be wielded by a legendary warrior" Percy's jaw dropped.

Blake grabbed the sword eagerly with lust filled eyes. _'He shouldn't deserve to wield such a weapon'_ thought Percy _'I will find a way to get Riptide back'_.

"And to my daughter, Jessie I give this Trident, Torrent" he handed a smaller version of his own Trident to Jessie, who accepted it faster than a fat guy would accept a free chocolate cake.

He had enough of this and stormed off to the hill as the campers resumed cheering on their re-instigated kissing. Nearing the hill he saw three humanoid figures and one canine figure that looked like they were waiting for him.

One was a large one eyed boy known as Tyson, one was a once overly-burly but now slim, lean muscled and very, very sexy girl that is Clarisse and the last was the very beautiful and dangerous daughter of Bellona. The canine was a large blackish-grey wolf with violent yellow eyes and large bronze teeth and claws. Tyson, Clarisse and Reyna were waiting for him and they were holding things while his faithful hound, Fable, the last dire wolf, was resting next to Peleus, eyes set on the early night sky.

Tyson was holding a simple watch in his hand but Percy guessed it to be something like a shield, like last time.

Clarisse was holding a simple boiled leather and bronze capped sheath with a four foot celestial bronze Spartan Xiphos with a brown leather handle inside the sheath in her hand. And with Percy's swordsman skills he could tell that it was perfectly balanced just by looking at it.

In Reyna's hand was a boiled leather and gold capped sheath with a two and a half foot imperial gold gladius with a simple brown leather handle inside the sheath. He could tell that it was balanced perfectly as well.

They watched him sadly as he approached, then confused as to where his backpack was. "You're supposed to take things with you" said Reyna, adopting her commonly used commanding yet caring tone. Most don't notice the caring part though.

His backpack was enchanted like the hunters so he made it appear for her to see. Her mouth formed a 'O' before she regained her composure. "Umm… well we thought that you might need a weapon when you're out on your own so here" she handed me the gladius and he took it in glove clad hands. Sliding the blade out of the sheath slightly he saw the pristine golden gleam of the blade in the moonlight and felt comforted by the smooth grip of the handle.

"Not that I'm not going to be out by myself" he gestured to his now approaching canine companion with a jut of his head before continuing "But thanks Rey" he said to her. She gave him a small hug before steeping back. The dam broke as he turned to Tyson and he received one of Tyson's famous boulder sized muscle enhanced hugs that can be administered at a lower intensity by a bulldozer.

After a life threatening struggle Percy managed to get free and gulp down huge amounts of air to fill and expand his collapsed lungs. After a few minutes of intensive breathing Percy was back to normal.

Tyson approached again, at a slower speed thankfully, and gave Percy the watch. "It doesn't need batteries, switches to the time zone you are in automatically and is indestructible and untarnishable" no matter how childish Tyson is he has on heck of a way with metal.

"I-indestructible" stuttered Percy _'He got better at this stuff' _he thought with pride _'That's my little brother'_. "Yep, took me a half-year to make this" he said quietly but you could hear the obvious pride in his low voice.

"Press the button" he urged. He pressed it and a beautiful shield sprang forth. It was a simple round bronze shield with golden trimming and the pictures engraved were golden. It looked almost exactly like the first one he lost in the labyrinth.

"Think of it turning into a Roman square shield" said Tyson. The moment Percy did it changed into a large square shield the same height as him with the same engravings on it, just enlarged and set into large squares placed over the surface.

"Amazing" muttered Percy, voice filled with awe. He turned it into a watch again and hugged Tyson "Thanks big guy" there was no verbal response only a harder hug.

After being released by Tyson he made sure that the gladius was securely strapped to his belt before turning to Clarisse. "Hey warhead" he said his nickname for her. She blushed slightly before handing him the sword "This was the sword I used before my father gave me my spear".

He didn't even have to touch the sword to tell that it was perfectly crafted. "Thanks, for everything you guys" he said after checking it out and strapping it onto his belt. Reyna walked up to him and gave him a tight hug "We're going to miss you Percy" she pulled out slightly and looked at him sternly "You better be safe" she threatened.

"When am I not" he joked, she glared at him before lightly pecking him on the cheek and stepping back with reddened cheeks. He didn't doubt that his cheeks were the same shade of red. A punch that felt like it was administered by a pile driver was given to Percy as Clarisse walked up to him. He was about to say something when Clarisse pulled him into a tight hug.

"Just shut up Prissy" she said as she hugged him tighter. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him with teary eyes. She stood at roughly 5, 8 while Percy stood at 6, 4, they were both twenty, nearing Percy's twenty-first birthday in about three months.

"If you die out there I will find you in the underworld, resurrect you and then kill you again" she said seriously "Got that" she threatened. He nodded quickly seeing the dark look on her face.

"Be safe" she pecked him on the other cheek and stepped back. He scratched Fable behind the ear earning a playful whine. Turning to his friends "Take care of Blackjack for me" he asked as he begun to walk away, Fable at his side.

He would've told them to tell Nico to take care of Mrs O'Leary but there was no point… unfortunately. Sometime during Percy's second quest since the twins came to camp, they thought they needed to defend camp from an 'invading' monster. They killed her and most people, even Annabeth, who was saved by Mrs O'Leary many times, cheered them on.

_"Traitors' _he thought as he waved to his friends and crossed the camp boundary. He wished they would come with him but they had their duties here and couldn't just leave, no matter how much they wanted to there are people here depending on them.

_'Where are we going boss?' _said a voice in his head. The voice was gruff but seemed to have a kind and protective edge to it, like that of a kind powerful man. He turned to Fable and thought back _'I don't know let's explore the world, and don't call me boss' _a series of yips and short howls were heard and Percy interpreted them as Fable's laughter.

Dire wolves were made extinct because of their large size, strong teeth and tough, insulated fur. A full grown Dire wolf grows to the average size of a convertible. Their teeth and claws are reinforced, almost unbreakable bronze. And the fur is as tough as three feet of boiled leather and insulates heat perfectly. They were originally a very rare species of wolf and they had one soul mate in the whole world that, if dead, would cause the other to die with them. They were hunted and became, or so everyone thought, extinct. They still have a chance at survival seeing as how Fable is alive that means that his mate is too.

Their fur was commonly used for clothes in the north or bed sheets and the teeth and claws were melted down so they could be used to make stronger than normal weapons.

The interesting thing is that they were wild and almost untameable but when they were tamed they formed a deep love and loyalty to their master as well as a mental bond. Now the boss part was from Fable talking to Blackjack, it was a mutual agreement to call him that and they just love to mess with Percy in whatever way possible.

A voice that he has been hearing for a while, definitively not his, said _'Do not despair, all will work out for the best'_ the voice sounded ancient and powerful, not necessarily good or bad but… both, like it didn't care for being bad or good, just balanced.

He ignored it and continued descending the hill. His final thought as he reached the base of the hill, large wolf at his side, was _'I will protect my family and friends; the rest can rot in Tartarus'_.


	2. Passages of Perseus And Doomsday

Disclaimer - I don't own PJO or HOO

**Chapter 2**

**Passages of Perseus and doomsday**

**Thalia**

Thalia woke up feeling an uncomfortable bulge on her bed positioned around her mid back. Groaning she rolled over and fell out of her bed onto the cold marble floor of her father's cabin.

Clambering back onto her bed she saw a small leather-bound book with two sealed envelopes scattered around it. Picking up one of the envelopes it read.

**To Thalia**

**Bring the People who didn't betray me**

**From Percy**

Shocked she picked up the second one and it read.

**To Chiron, campers and the gods**

**From Percy**

Tears flooded her vision as she dropped the envelopes and remembered the occurrence of last night. Percy was banished because he was blamed for many things that the Santiago twins did, just thinking about them sent anger pulse down her entire lithe body.

The boy she loved, though she would never admit it to anyone, was banished and betrayed by his friends and his girlfriend, who was, incidentally, once her best friend and sister. And he left a note for everyone in camp and another note for his true family and friends.

As her tears stopped she picked up and inspected the book. It was just a simple leather-bound book that people usually use as journals. _'It couldn't be'_ she thought. For him to write a paragraph, let alone a full blown journal was the most unlikely thing in the whole universe.

Opening the journal she turned to the first page.

**(A/N: **I've never really written a journal really so I'm going to wing it and see how it turns out, even if it sucks**)**

_**Dear journal**_

_**No matter how weird and cliche that sounds I have never written in a journal before but Chiron told me it's a good way to let go of bad experiences and memories, remember ones you want to and to release stress. So I'm just going to wing it.**_

Thalia giggled _'Such a kelp-head' _she thought.

_**I'm writing this after the Giant war and will include all the things that have happened in my life my, mainly after I became a demigod.**_

_After a while of reading she got to an interesting page._

_**Dear journal**_

_**I'm broken, sad and angry. Yet I'm free and happy at the same time. Why do you ask? Well I worked something out about my fatal flaw.**_

Thalia raised an eyebrow before continuing reading.

_**When betrayed the love I had for the traitors is completely shattered and replaced with loathing. While the people I loved and cared for become a larger part of my life and my love for them grows.**_

_**I know this because of the girls I have crushes on.**_

The eyebrow rose again.

_**There were many girls that I did, and still do, have feelings for. Since I was betrayedmy love for them has enhanced too much more powerful levels that I know that I lovethem.**_

_**In a total of my short life I loved eleven girls.**_

Thalia's face went red but slightly hopeful at the prospect of him loving others, but having the chance of him loving her.

_**First was the fame-whore, Annabeth. I loved her but she is no longer, and never will be again, a part of my life.**_

Thalia smiled an evil smile.

_**Second, despite the way we acted, I had a crush on Clarisse.**_

Her jaw dropped before she continued reading.

_**She has once stringy but now silky brown hair, a lean muscled body, perfect tan from working in the arena and an attitude of warrior bred for battle.**_

_**Now the hidden feelings I had for her have grown stronger and I'm sure, like with the others, that I now love her.**_

Thalia's eyes shown with jealousy before she read the next line.

_**When I first met Thalia it was bad and good. Good that I got to meet her and get to know her and bad because Kronos was trying to manipulate her. **_

She winced remembering her ex-best-friend/crush.

_**She has choppy black hair, punk clothes, beautiful electric blue eyes, a lean, lithe body and an attitude that screamed 'don't mess with me or you will pay'.**_

She grew worried and more self-conscious about her appearance.

_**And gods I love her. The choppy hair style frames her smooth pale face, her beautiful electric blue eyes are commonly framed by dark eyeliner, which looks scary to most but to me it makes her look incredibly sexy.**_

Thalia blushed.

_**And she just makes the attitude and punk clothes work like no one else can. **_

She continued reading but in her head she was doing a happy dance.

_**When I met Artemis, even for the short amount of time, I knew that I had some feelings for her. But who wouldn't? She has beautiful auburn hair, an athletic figure, yellowy-silver eyes like the moon and pristine pale skin.**_

_**And her attitude makes her more irresistible. She's brave, independent and, from the times that I've seen, very caring and protective of family and friends. In the end, after I got to know her, I couldn't help but love her.**_

Despite reading that Percy loves her Thalia couldn't help but feel jealous.

_**After Artemis I met one of the people I failed to save, Bianca, daughter of Hades. Despite being dead I can't help but think of her. Despite her being a hunter and barely knowing her she was easy to talk to.**_

_**She had a calm personality and brown, almost black, eyes, olive skin and silky black hair. She was one of my earliest crushes and no matter what; I know I love her, even if she's in Elysium.**_

Sadness, guilt and regret bubbled up in Thalia thinking about poor Bianca.

_**After her was the girl I met next. Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, ex-lieutenant of Artemis' hunters.**_

Thalia was shocked into silence for a moment before continuing.

_**Like with Bianca I didn't know her long and I am proud to admit we may have been friends. But with her coppery skin, luscious black hair, volcanic black eyes and her slightly upturned nose make her look like a Persian princess, a very beautiful one.**_

She narrowed her eyes at the book before continuing.

_**It's kind of ironic that I have feelings of love for the love goddess herself. At first she seemed like a heartless person causing heartbreak but she has a reason for that.**_

_**There is little to no actual love in the world meaning she must indulge in the pleasure aspect of her domains. But when she is feeling loved for her and not her body she is a very sweet, kind and compassionate person.**_

Shock once again ran through Thalia's system _'Maybe people judge her too harshly' _she thought.

_**She usually takes the image of the most beautiful girl you can think of but for me she always has wavy brown hair, perfect tan and bright ever-shifting kaleidoscope eyes. I don't get why she wears make-up though, or why anyone else does, she would look better without it personally.**_

Jealously bubbled up her system again before she managed to calm herself down.

_**After her is my biggest 'What if' the girl that I met for a week and then had to leave, Calypso. She was so sweet, kind and down to earth that she seemed like the only girl that didn't try to change her appearance, physically and mentally, to the outside world's opinion. She had caramel coloured hair, almond shaped eyes, peach colored complexion and she smelt like cinnamon.**_

She was slightly jealous but ignored it and kept reading.

_**After her, after she tried to get to know me for who I am and not who my father is, is Athena.**_

Thalia was reduced to spluttering before she managed to recompose herself and continue.

_**People would think it is awkward to love your ex's mom but I hate my ex and Athena is a great person. Her shiny black hair, intense grey eyes and tanned complexion suit her independent and proud attitude. She isn't all cold; she seems to be one of the most caring Olympian, always worrying about what she thinks is best for her children, like a real mother.**_

Thalia couldn't help but be envious _'If only I had a mom like that' _she thought, _'Then things may have been different'_.

_**The second last girl was the one I met when I went to Camp Jupiter, Reyna, daughter of Bellona. She has silky black hair, a tanned complexion and intimidating dark brown eyes. Over all she is very beautiful and her selflessness makes her even more attractive.**_

Thalia huffed. It's not that she doesn't like Reyna, they're great friends, but she couldn't bite down the jealously gnawing at her.

She jumped out of her bed and onto the floor when a loud snoring sound permeated in the silent air of the cabin. Standing up quickly, tightly gripping her mace canister, she saw the offending noise maker.

Jason was lying in his bed, naked. But that wasn't the worst part, and that's saying something. He was in bed with Jessie. _'Oh. My. Gods' _she thought as she snuck out of the cabin, face red and arms filled with the notes and book.

Once outside she walked to the dwindling, warm hearth trying to bite down her embarrassment and anger.

_'How could he be such a selfish, uncaring jerk!' _she thought. From what she knew was that Piper was a sweet, selfless and very sexy girl. Not that Thalia was into girls or anything, it was just a well-known fact.

As she next to the hearth she tried to forget the image and the awkwardness that she was feeling. _'So much like father'_ she thought with disgust.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she continued from where she left off.

_**The last girl that I couldn't help but love after I got to know her, despite being younger than me, though it doesn't matter to gods so it shouldn't matter to me, I fell for Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. It's kind of awkward that I love her mother as well but I'd rather ignore it.**_

_'Kind of ironic' _thought Thalia _'I was just thinking about her'_.

_**I couldn't understand why Jason would cheat, and then abandon her. She's got kaleidoscope eyes like her mother, dark smooth skin and choppy chocolate brown hair and gods could she be any more beautiful and compassionate, unlike most of shallow children of Aphrodite, mainly Drew.**_

_**And that is a problem. Two of the people that I love are maiden goddesses; two are mother and daughter, the daughter, who, along with another, were broken hearted by the brother of another one of the people I love, who incidentally is my cousin.**_

_**And there is the girl that I met for a short time and haven't seen ever since, two are dead and ex-hunters and one is the daughter of one of the gods I hate the most.**_

_'Dang his love life is pretty screwed up' _thought Thalia.

_**Now there's a problem. They are, well, perfect and I'm just… me. **_

_'Your great' _he mind thought subconsciously.

_**And if they all love me and I choose one of them I would be breaking the others hearts and my own for doing that. And if none of them love me I won't lie. I'll probably be really depressed. And if only one of them loved me I'm sure a part of me would be dead.**_

_**Over all my life is just screwed up. I know Aphrodite didn't do it. She can only nurture the love that is already there, not create it from nothing.**_

_**It's getting late, I'm going to bed.**_

She took a few moments to completely digest everything she had just read. _'He subconsciously fell in love with ten different people'_ she thought. A shifting of the red hot coals in front of her brought her out of her mind scape.

Turning her head quickly she saw an eight year old with kind warm eyes and mousy brown hair tending to the early morning flame. She recognized her as Hestia, goddess of home and heart.

"Lady Hestia" Thalia bowed her head in respect. Hestia was one of the better gods. "What are you reading Thalia" Hestia asked without looking at her.

"I-I was reading P-Percy's journal" Hestia's head shot up in surprise. "Why are you reading his private journal?" she asked. Thalia knew that she cared for Percy like a son and can be very protective at times.

"H-he left it on my bed along with these notes" she bought out the notes and handed them to Hestia. She choked back tears and looked back at Thalia after reading who they were addressed too.

"We should read these during breakfast, I'll convince the gods to come" she said "I'll also inform the people that didn't betray Percy to stay behind after we read the first one" she handed them back to Thalia and disappeared into a burst of flame.

Thalia stared at the spot where Hestia once sat before slipping the items into her jacket. After a few moments of recollecting herself she heard the sound of the breakfast conch horn.

_'Dang' _she thought after taking a deep breath of air through her nose _'No time to have a shower… I'll have one after dinner'_.

She saw Jason and Jessie walk out of her cabin with pink faces and fluffed hair. She saw the same with Annabeth and Blake walking out of the Poseidon cabin. Pigs, she snorted in disgust and marched off to the pavilion after smoothing down her bed clothes and hair.

Arriving at the pavilion she noticed most campers here and the gods were sitting at the head table that was magically extended. Looks like Hestia wasn't lying about bringing them here. A lot of nervous and excited glances were spared towards the gods. Despite being claimed the gods still rarely interact with their children to a large extent and ignore them like before, the reason the war started.

Thalia turned to Zeus', she refused to acknowledge him as her father, table and saw Jason sitting staring straight at his father with inquisitive blue eyes.

_'Slime' _she thought. When she finally found him during the Giant war he was a good, kind boy, maybe an unintentional player, but after he got his memories back he adopted his old selfish, arrogant and power/fame hungry attitude.

She still couldn't believe that in a mere two years he changed so much. But, she reminded herself, a lot can happen in two years.

Sitting down as far away from him as possible, he didn't seem to notice because of his daydreaming, she swiveled her gaze to the gods.

After everyone arrived at the pavilion a low buzz of chatter droned through the hall and most were about why the gods would be here. Chiron stood from his recently designed stool/lounge that was installed so he could sit and stomped his hooves.

"The gods have an announcement" he bellowed, eyes dull and slightly red rimmed. No one has ever seen Chiron cry but Percy was as much a part of his life as he was everyone else's.

Zeus stood along with the rest of the gods "Would the cabin counselors, centurions and praetors stand!" he shouted through the wall-less and roofless pavilion. The called people, including her, she's am the cabin counselor while her brother is the praetor, all stood and the gods were brimming with pride and hope.

"The council has reached a decision to grant immortality to the counselors, the centurions and the praetors for their efforts in the wars" said Zeus in a jolly tone. Thalia noted that if he had red clothes and a hate with a big belly he would've been an exact image of Santa Clause.

She almost giggled at her random thought but managed to hold it in, didn't want to draw the envious attention of the silent campers.

"Both camps will be built closer together, each on opposite sides of Long Island to be exact. And the praetors and centurions shall be made the immortal Senators of New Rome, or consuls in the praetor's case and the counselors will be made the immortal Generals of New Athena" a buzz of chatter rippled through the sitting crowds.

"Now will the spoken people step forward" he paused slightly and shifted into his Roman form, Jupiter "Jason and Thalia Grace step forward".

Jason stepped forward, back straight and face pulled into a proud, accomplished smirk. She stepped forward next to him, right in front of the gods. "Do you Jason Grace accept the title of consul of New Rome and will you fight for what is right and protect your city state with all you have?"

"I accept" said Jason. Jupiter shifted back into his Greek counterpart, Zeus.

"Do you Thalia Grace accept the title of General of New Athens and will you fight for what is right and protect your city state with all you have" jealous looks were cast towards her but she processed none of them. General of New Athens?

The idea appealed to her lust for power and would give her the influence to maybe call off Percy's banishment. Though a part of her knew that Percy would never come back to a camp filled with traitors but she had to try.

"I accept" she stated firmly, Zeus smiled broadly at her and stepped back, as they did as Poseidon stepped forward.

"Jessie and Blake Santiago step forward!" he bellowed, joy prominent on his traitorous face. Said people stepped forward with smug expressions on their pretty little faces.

_'Like they deserve immortality, they did nothing in the wars'_ thought Thalia. "Do you my son and daughter accept the title of General of New Athens and will you fight for what is right and protect your city state with all you have?"

The slimy eels didn't even hesitate in their choice "I accept" they said simultaneously.

They stepped back and Hades stepped forward. "Nico di Angelo step forward" Nico did and he looked to be contemplating something.

"Do you Nico di Angelo accept the title of General of New Athens and will you fight for what is right and protect your city state with all you have?" after a moment's thought he spoke "I accept".

_After a few moments of prolonged and tedious 'I accepts' they began_

"Roman leaders step forwards". Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Dakota, the much loathed Octavian and a few others stepped forward. "The Olympian council now proclaims you the immortal consuls and Senators of New Rome".

At first nothing happened but a bright light erupted from each of the people a moment. Everyone averted their eyes as the light got too bright and then turned back when the light dulled down. They had a glow about them and they looked much more attractive, more built for the males and more curved for the females.

"Greek counselors step forward" they did "The Olympian council proclaims you the immortal Generals of New Athens" a light similar to the one before engulfed the new Generals and grew bright each moment. When it died down the effects were the same as with the Romans, more built guys and curvier girls.

"Construction of New Rome and the reconstruction of this camp into New Athens will begin tomorrow!" yelled Zeus, not like he had to yell, he just wanted to make sure he was heard, even though people can hear him whisper from another room.

"The supplies used will be enchanted to withstand the shifting of the earth" said Athena. After Gaea was defeated she began rapidly shifting all the islands and continents closer together.

As calculated by Athena herself in twenty years' time all the land masses on the planet will be one, Pangaea. The gods that have some control over the Earth, Poseidon, Hades and Demeter tried to slow it but they could only reduce the people it killed and the damage it did.

A lot of humans will die, a lot already have, infrastructure will fall, electricity and technology has already disappeared completely, other than magical things like Hermes Caduceus, most of the Asian and European larger cities, like London and Bangkok, are nothing but rubble and the world economy has failed. When it's all complete it will be the dark ages all over again.

Another disadvantage is that Gaea's meddling destroyed the mist. Our camp has been kept hidden by the magic of the gods but it won't last for long and, unfortunately, the gods cannot recreate the mist.

They told us that the mist was something made by the Primeval, Chaos and cannot be replicate by lesser beings; the gods hated being called lesser beings but they knew it was true and they can't get Chaos to make it again. Everyone knows that he faded into the void of space after making the Primordials.

And the weird part is that it was the year twenty-twelve, the month of December and the day twenty-first that she was defeated and it all begun. The world fell into darkness on the day the Mayans predicted it. Dang their good.

"Now daughter" Zeus turned to Thalia "We have been informed that you have something that everyone should read" he said suspiciously. He obviously had guessed what they should read.

Taking a deep breathe _'Here we go'_ she thought.


	3. Just A Little Heartache

Disclaimer - I don't own PJO or HOO

**Chapter 3**

**Just a little heartache**

**Piper**

Everyone was curious to see what Thalia had that everyone should apparently read. And she didn't mind that it took the attention off of her, but Jason didn't like it one bit.

Just thinking or looking at him leaves a bad taste in her mouth, like when you eat something really hot and can't taste anything for the rest of the day. She was so happy when he chose her over Reyna but, in the end, both Reyna and Piper were consoled by Percy.

_Percy…_

Not even a day and she already misses him. He seemed unimpressive when she first met him compared to Jason but he had the whole package. Lean, surfer muscles, void black hair, perfect tan and deep eyes that shine with emotions and roll like the ocean itself.

On top of that he was a kind, compassionate and utterly selfless individual. While he had the whole package Jason only had the physical aspect. He has blonde hair, deep blue eyes and is tall and muscular. But he can be cruel, heartless and selfish; he only cares for his own power and fame.

All the love she had for him was removed and replaced with hate, sadness and slight disappointment. The love she had for him moved to someone it shouldn't have. She began to love Percy, the fun-loving, selfless and even more broken person than anyone else.

He was always a fun-loving and selfless person but after everyone shut him out of their lives he was even more broken each time it happened till, finally, _Annabeth_ shattered the remnants. He may still be kind and happy but he will never be the same, he will never be as trusting to anyone anymore because of _Annabeth_.

Like with Jason her name leaves a burnt taste in Piper's mouth. They were good friends, border lining sisters in everything but blood, but Annabeth became extremely prideful and selfish about a year after the twins came.

That was the turning point. In that year after they came to camp they won over everyone by then and said people fawned over them and completely shunned Percy. Annabeth always had to be the best, date the best and be in the spotlight no matter what so she left Percy to sate her Hubris, same with Jason.

"It's a note left by Percy" Thalia's voice dragged Piper out of her memories and back to the world of the living, most looked at her in shock and disgust, others uncaring and a few, like Zeus had a look on their face that said 'Should've known' or 'Obviously'.

Outbursts came from the Santiago crew (As Piper now calls them). Some were like 'Why we reading about that loser' or 'I am way better than him' guess who said that.

After a few more outbursts later her mother decided to intervene "_Shouldn't we read them and then get on with normal activities_" you could literally feel the power she put into her voice. It was daunting as another charmspeaker.

Others nodded in agreement and mom smiled brightly at everyone, entrancing them into doing what she, and undoubtedly the non-traitors, wants. Lady Hestia motioned for Thalia to open the letter and she did and slipped it out.

Clearing her throat she began reading.

**Dear readers**

**I know I was banished for reasons you believe true. I was banished because the twins tricked you into believing whatever they told you about me and you hung off their every word because they were the new heroes, the next leaders for you flock of sheep. Only a few didn't.**

Those few who didn't smiled while others scowled at being called sheep… even if they are theoretical sheep.

**I am grateful to those few who stuck by my side while I was being betrayed, for those who believed and cared for me through thick and thin and didn't just use me to get what they wanted.**

The loyalists (Non-traitors) glared at the nonchalant traitors. They look indifferent but you could see the slight shame in their eyes.

**I now know why loyalty is a fatal flaw. Not that I would destroy the world to save my friends but my friends would destroy me. I can never forgive those that betrayed me.**

**That is another part of why loyalty is horrible. After being betrayed I don't feel any love for you traitors, only hatred and sadness.**

More glares were directed at the traitors, but they were lost in their own thoughts.

**When you need me, I won't need you.**

**When you need someone to love you, I won't love you back.**

**When you need me to save the world again, I won't fight for you.**

**When you need a true hero, I won't be there to save you.**

Slight nervous eye twitches and fingers happened. The only people who twitched were the ones who had actually seen Percy in a real fight while the others were left staring at the others in confusion.

**I hope you know what you lost because it won't be coming back. I was at the top of the building; you all gave me the push to send me over the edge. Percy Jackson is dead, only my legacy will remain. Even if tainted.**

**Yours truly**

**A man once known as Percy Jackson, a man betrayed**

A pin-drop silence descended onto those who heard the words of the notes. Piper could tell that those that were once Percy's friends and Jessie were having second-thoughts.

Piper didn't hate Jessie because she stole Jason, which was Jason's choice, Jessie just showed Piper the truth that Jason never loved her. Jessie is a very nice person, but can be easily guilt tripped and is too trusting with family and friends, like Percy.

Jessie and Percy for the first year were like a big brother and little sister, he taught her all he could till Annabeth became extremely bitchy and possessive of her 'Fame magnet'.

Jessie came to resent Annabeth for stealing away her big brother and went to her twin for help… which she shouldn't have. Unlike Jessie, Blake is a selfish and arrogant pig that will do anything for fame and power. Jessie has a bit of his hunger for fame and power, not much but enough to influence her choices. But her more prominent feature is her loyalty, which unfortunately extends to her full-brother.

So together they devised a plan to get Annabeth away from Percy but Blake had ulterior motives. Percy was the hero, so he broke him; he took his home, family and friends from him and goaded Percy into attacking him by insulting his mother.

Jessie was going to stop Percy getting banished but as said before she is very easily guilt tripped. Blake told her that if she did anything she would be betraying her twin brother who took care of her his whole life.

The night after the banishment Piper and Jessie were talking on the beach. Piper couldn't hate her for stealing her extremely loyal (note the sarcasm in large quantities) boyfriend. She didn't like him but was instead convinced that to get Percy back she had to date Jason. And guess who convinced her… the little prick Blake Santiago, her twin that wants best for her (note more excessive uses of sarcasm).

The only reason she is still near him is because she wants a family member she knows.

"Why do we need that loser!" a cold, kind of squeaky and premature voice erupted from the Poseidon table "I am so much better than him!" Blake now stood striking what he thought was a heroic pose, and it would have been if he wasn't five feet tall.

Piper noticed that a lot of people began to actually notice how irritating he can be, ever so slowly, but noticing nonetheless. Riptide appeared in his hand, a way for him to try to be more heroic and amazing. It did the opposite.

He could barely hold the sword at waist height and his scrawny arm was shaking slightly with the effort. It was a sad sight and a lot of people noticed that he looked and sounded really pathetic.

To most, other than Pipers, surprise was that Jessie was looking distastefully at Blake from where she sat at the table, a new jade trident necklace adorning her neck.

A voice that sounded like Lady Hestia reverberated inside Pipers head _'Please stay after everyone else leaves'_. Pipers head flicked to where Hestia sat and she noticed a bunch of other people also looked her way.

_'Why?' _thought back Piper. _'I'll let Thalia explain when the others are gone' _Hestia looked at each person that she was communicating with mentally before settling for staring Piper in the eye.

_'Can Jessie come too?' _Hestia's features tensed up and her stare turned cold _'Why do you want to bring that traitor?'_ she hissed mentally.

_'Please?' _begged Piper _'Let her come and she'll explain'_ Hestia looked as if she were debating it and eventually gave in _'Fine'._

Piper saw Jessie's head whip to face Hestia and she nodded and averted her gaze from Hestia to Piper. Piper sent her a reassuring smile and turned back to Zeus, who was finishing his announcements while all this was going on.

"-You may go to your activities!" he flashed out in an overdramatic boom of thunder and lightning. The other gods followed after saying goodbye to their children. The only gods that stayed were Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Athena and Aphrodite.

Jessie walked over to Piper and said "He Pipes" she sounded kind of nervous and could you blame her? Being stuck in a room of people who probably hate your guts is not the greatest vacation spot.

She sat down next to me and Aphrodite came over. "Hey hons" she said and gave them both sideways hugs after sitting in between them. Jessie was shocked and Piper could tell what she was thinking.

_'I thought she would hate me?' _that was Pipers theory and it was proven right when Aphrodite saw the shocked look. "I'm the goddess of love, not just sexual love but family love and others. I could tell exactly what was wrong and I don't blame you hon" Aphrodite said softly.

"Yo-you don't-t?" stuttered Jessie, too surprised for her own good.

"How could I? You have a twin brother that never really cared for you, no mother, a moody ass for a father and finally a big brother that loves and cares for you but was taken by a selfish bitch" said the love goddess. By now everyone still here was listening in but the three sitting at the hot pink table didn't notice.

"You tried everything you could to get him back. You were tricked by someone who used your hope and trust against you, someone you trusted only to have it thrown in your face. I could never blame you dear" she finished softly.

By now Jessie was crying hard and being embraced warmly by the goddess. "Shhh… it's okay to cry hon. it's okay to cry" the goddess whispered into Jessie's ear.

"I just-I just want s-someone t-to-to care" whimpered the distraught daughter of the sea "I want someone to care… that's all I ever wanted" the tears came back harder and Piper looked around at the surrounding people.

Various faces plagued with emotions surrounded them. A few like Artemis and Athena had apathetic expressions but you could see the understanding in their eyes. Most like Thalia and Reyna wore sad smiles and others were out of scene full blown grins, guess who.

Here are some clues.

They love stuff that isn't theirs.

They like driving (preferably stolen vehicles).

And they are both cheery and, compared to other people, very lenient.

That's right the Stoll brothers. Oh and Apollo and Hermes.

"Y-you don't h-hate me-e?" stuttered a nervous Jessie.

Thalia sat next to her as Piper moved to let her "I know what it's like to lose someone important to you. I lost Jason when he was two then we lost Percy after the Titan war. When I got Jason back it wasn't the same, he wasn't the same".

"We got Percy back two years ago and I was never happier. When I was brought back to life Percy nursed me back to health even though he didn't even know me. And now he's gone again" Thalia pulled Jessie into a sisterly hug that totally shocked everyone.

Thalia was more of a touch me and I'll break off your fingers and shove them down your throat kind of girl.

"I knew there was something about you that I liked" Thalia pulled back and smiled at her cousin. "Now we should read the other note he left" Thalia pulled out a similar, less bulky note from her jacket.

The hem of her jacket slipped up her arm and Piper spotted Percy's necklace on Thalia's wrist. "What's that?" asked Piper, pointing to her wrist.

Thalia glanced at it in surprise and her mouth formed an 'O' before composing herself. "It's Percy's camp necklace. It was in the first notes envelope and I must have put it on my wrist and forgot while reading".

She didn't explain or take it off and instead started to read.

**Omnipotent**

**Dear family and friends**

**Only you cared for me. Only you strived for what is right. Only you stuck by my side through the worst time of my life. You comforted me, you protected me, you loved me and most of all you gave me a home and a purpose, something worth fighting for.**

Everyone smiled sadly and a few people like Piper and Aphrodite allowed some tears.

**To each of you I have written a part of this letter and you can read it out loud or to yourselves, I'll label which part belongs to whom.**

Thalia looked at everyone who nodded to read it out.

**Thalia**

**Despite being a member of the hunt at first Thalia I love you deeply, I care for you so much that words or gifts can't comprehend how much. Ever since you came back to the realm of the living you have been family even though we knew so little of each other. You were, and hopefully always will be, a constant in my life and despite all the fights we've had I would do anything to protect you, just like you protected me. Please be safe for me, I love you pine-cone face.**

A few tears ran down her face as she hastily swiped them away, not used to being seen so emotional. _'I love you too Perce' _she thought _'I will always love you'_.

**Nico**

**You, along with Tyson, are the little brother in my life that I would give up my life for. We would get in arguments, try to kill each other but in the end no one touches the other without paying the price. You are my brother in everything but blood, and I love you more than any blood brother could. Stay safe little brother.**

A watery smile stretched across Nico's pale face _'I'll miss you big bro' _he thought.

**Katie**

**We never spent much time together but you were, and always will be, one of the people I love the most. After the Titan war we grew much closer and then again after the Giant war we grew much, much closer. I know your sad, and I know your scared for me but don't be. I want you to be strong, and I want you to move on with your life, have a family, have kids and kick some ass. Just be safe for me little sister.**

People were laughing slightly and Travis cautiously wrapped his arm around an emotional Katie's shoulders and to his surprise, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

**The Stoll's**

**There's no point in giving you one each since you do everything together and you're bound to tell one another so here it is. All our time pranking others was some of the best times of my life. I don't regret anything, even when we spray painted the Aphrodite cabin pure black, did the same for the insides, dulled the lights, changed their perfumes and switched all their clothes for dark and dreary colours, I don't even regret getting punished with cleaning, stable and kitchen duty for months for that, I will never regret the fun we had. And while I'm gone, pull some pranks for me, just to lighten up the place.**

"We swear" said twins stood with hands over their hearts and swore to do as he asked. They got a few giggles before they were violently yanked into their seats by Katie and Piper.

Thalia put down the paper she had and continued reading the next one.

**Clarisse**

**Our relationship was anything but smooth at first but it progressed after the chariot incident into more of a friendly rivalry bond. I saw you when you were happy with Chris and then depressed and angry after the Giant war when he was wrongfully taken from you. I was the only one to see the once strong, proud girl cry onto my shoulder. Don't let crying make you seem weak, it is a sign of mental strength. By crying it shows that you have the balls to show your emotions to the world. If anyone says crying is a sign of weakness kick their ass for me, for yourself and for others, I know you can do that, but make sure you kick it hard. I love you just as much as I love the others, be safe.**

A completely un-Clarisse-like watery smile stretched over her face. _'I grew to love you' _she thought _'And you most likely will never know'_.

**Hestia**

**After the Titan war you cared for me and Nico like we were your own sons and then after my mom and Paul were murdered during the Giant war you once again healed my heart and took care of me. Be safe and remember 'Hope survives best at the hearth', keep hope safe because I have none left. I'll miss you and will always love you mom.**

Hestia was openly sobbing and got pulled into a hug by Nico. "I'll miss-s y-you t-too son" she murmured.

**Artemis**

**I valued all the time we spent together. I am grateful that you tried to teach me archery even when Apollo, his children and Chiron gave up on me, it would have saved you a lot of trouble if you gave up as well though. I'm grateful for you taking me hunting when we found Fable, my faithful wolf. And I am even more grateful that despite your man hating, and the reasons are mostly valid, you went out of your way to care and stand up for me. I'll love you just as much as the others.**

It was hard for Artemis to keep a stoic face, and no matter how much she tried she couldn't stop the salty water leaking from her eyes. _'Damn you Percy Jackson'_ she thought _'Damn you'_.

**Apollo**

**I'll miss you. You are and always will be my cousin and I will miss you greatly. The morning rides in the sun and pranks we pulled are some things that I will miss, heck I'll even miss your haikus. Do as the Stoll's and pull some pranks for me, some on Zeus and Poseidon would be nice.**

Apollo smiled a dark smile, which being the sun god ended up looking like a solar eclipse. _'Don't worry cuz' _he thought _'I'll pull the greatest pranks on them'_.

**Hermes**

**I'm happy that you forgave me for my failure to save Luke's life. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more but know this and never forget it; he sacrificed his own life for others. He is a real hero and he always will be. Maybe you can help Apollo with his pranks, I'm sure he would love to have the assistance of the god of pranksters himself.**

Hermes smiled just as darkly as Apollo at the end but during the whole paragraph he couldn't help but think _'You were both heroes'_.

Thalia pulled out the next page from the envelope and began reading.

**Will**

**We never spent much time together but I know that in no time you will become a master swordsman, though I can't say the same for me and archery. I learnt helpful things involving plants that can heal and sooth or kill and weaken from you and some music that will be nice to keep my spirits up. Hope you enjoy your life sunshine.**

Will laughed lightly at the nickname Percy gave him a while back. It brought back good memories.

**Aphrodite**

**Even though you promised to make my love life a misery I can't thank you enough. You consoled me when Annabeth left me and taught me of the pain that is love. Love is almost always tragic, anyone would be lucky to be happy with their loved one. For instance, Zeus and Hera don't get along, mainly because Zeus is prideful and Hera is selfish. My mom and Paul, they loved each other but in the end their happiness was for nothing and they were murdered because of my mom's son, me. And Helen and Troy couldn't be happy because of an arrogant king's greed and lust. You also taught me the other side of love, the love of family and friends. I love just as much as the rest.**

Aphrodite, being the unperturbed and emotional romantic she is, was sniffling loudly. _'The first man I ever truly loved' _she thought _'I love you to Percy, and I will never stop loving you'_.

**Leo**

**You remind me so much of Beckendorf that it's funny really. Unlike the other children of Hephaestus you have a funny, sarcastic and competitive attitude. Just like Beckendorf. Do some pranks, have fun with your life and don't give up in what you believe in. And I hope you make Frank proud and Hazel happy.**

Leo was proud that Percy, his idol, had complemented him and given him advice. He wrapped his arm warmly around a sniffling Hazel's waist and drew her closer to him.

**Hazel**

**I remember the day we met and the quest we went on with Frank like it was only yesterday. You will always be my little sister and my love for you is like my love for Katie, indefinite and immaculate. I hope Leo makes you happy and you have a great life little sister.**

_'I'll miss you big brother' _thought Hazel _'I'll miss you too'_ she snuggled closer to Leos comforting embrace and buried her head in his shoulder and let a few tears spill.

**Piper**

**I know that you are still sad of what Jason did but you are an amazing girl that anyone would be lucky to have and Jason doesn't know what he's missing out on. You will find someone to love you, someone that cares for you and not for the fame you have. Be proud of who you are and live life to the fullest. You're a wonderful girl and know that love is what you make of it, I love you.**

Sniffling Piper was hugged by her mother, the women who loves the same man as her. _'You're one of a kind Percy' _she thought _'I love you Percy'_.

Thalia pulled out yet another note and continued reading. _'Who knew Percy could write so much' _she thought.

**Reyna**

**You are one heck of a girl Reyna. You are strong, caring and independent and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. Don't let people taunt you, don't let people think you aren't good enough because you're more than good enough; you're the best of the best. Go for what makes you happy for once instead of the good of your people, be selfish and indulge in your wants. Take care and know that I love you as just much as I love anyone else.**

Everyone scoffed when he told her to be selfish and indulge in her wants for once. _'Hypocrite'_ they thought, and a few even voiced this aloud. At the end Reyna was wearing a very un-praetor-like teary face and sad smile.

_'I love you kelpie' _she thought _'Yet you may never know'_.

**Rachel**

**First I want to make something clear. After you supposedly 'dumped' me after the Titan war I had one thought 'But, we were never going out', we never officially started anything so I'm confused. Anyway our relationship changed to a best friend-like relationship and I'm happy for that. You cared for me even after I tried to kill you when we first met. I hope you live a good life as the Oracle and make sure the prophecies aren't too bad and life threatening.**

This paragraph brought some giggles but a few of the girls threw jealous glances at the blushing Oracle.

**Grover**

**Where should I start? You were with me from the very beginning. You went with me to the underworld; we (**_**Her, **_**Clarisse and me) had to save you from getting married to a Cyclops in our second quest, our third quest with Bianca, Zoe and Thalia to save Artemis and **_**her**_**, the quest into the labyrinth and the defense of Manhattan. Your one hell of a Satyr and I know that as the Lord of the wild you will do more than anyone else can. Save the wilds for me, take care.**

"I will" said Satyr silently promised his friend.

**Tyson**

**My baby brother. No matter what anyone says you will always be my brother and if you are betrayed you will always have me by your side, no matter what. I know you may be sad but be strong and continue to lead the Cyclopes as their general and continue to make master pieces out of metal, like you can do in your sleep. Take care little brother, I love you.**

Tyson smiled a large peanut butter encrusted smile and he had tears leaking out his singular calf brown eye.

**Chiron**

**In my tragic life you are my teacher, my adviser and most of all, you are like the father that I never had. You would give me advice for any situation and help me with everything you had, you trusted me through thick and thin. In my life till I was twelve I never had a father figure in my life until you were there to fill the gap. Train heroes to be good, selfless and humble instead of boastful, selfish and cruel like Heracles and The Santiago twins to name a few. Take care Chiron I hope the Stolls don't trouble you too much.**

Chiron smiled proudly. His most powerful and skilled, yet humble and kind student has become so much more than just a regular hero. He became the greatest hero ever born.

Thalia pulled out what she hoped was the final piece of paper and began to read.

**Last but not least, Athena**

**I saved the most confusing one for last. At first we didn't get along at all but after I proved that I am not my so called 'father' we got along very well and I'm glad you gave me a chance to prove myself. I know that you wanted what was best for your daughter and I can understand that. You're a great person Athena, you care and you fight for what you believe is right. 'Always have a plan' right. Well I don't have a plan; I'm just going to go where my feet take me, basically I'm going to 'wing it' per se. Take care of yourself Athena and know that I love you just as much as the rest.**

Athena tried to keep her emotionless face but it kept breaking._ 'I used to never be effected by petty emotions but now' _she thought_ 'Now they control a part of my immortal life. Damn you Jackson, damn you'_.

**Jessie**

**Don't ask how I got this in here after it was already sealed or how I know that I saw everything that just happened. I understand what it's like to lose hope in finding a family but the people surrounding you can be the family you need and want. Know this sis, even through all that I still love you, I buried those feelings deep down but after watching the scene occur they resurfaced. Know that I will not stop loving you even when you stop loving me. Take care sis, I love you.**

Most people were shocked and confused about what he wrote but decided to let it go and smile largely along with an ecstatic Jessie. She wasn't expecting to actually get told anything but she was happy that he still loves her and she will do anything to get him back.

**Life is what you make of it. Never give up, never give in and never ever go for second best. Know this; unlike those traitors you can always call upon me, I will fight for you and the innocent. I will never forget those who never forgot me. Even if I'm not there, know that I will always protect you.**

People glanced around nervously wondering if he could do that. Little did they know that he could do much more than that as of now.

**Yours truly**

**A man once known as Percy Jackson, a man betrayed**

It was completely quiet for a few minutes as they digested that information and Piper couldn't help but think…

**Piper**

During that reading she felt pure love coming from Thalia, Clarisse, Reyna, her mother and herself. She felt family love from Katie, Hazel, Hestia, Jessie, Tyson, Chiron, Hermes, Apollo, Rachel and Nico.

She also felt a more guarded love coming from Artemis and Athena. Piper was sure, using her mother's abilities that she inherited, that those women, and her, were in love with the same man.

And the worst thing for Piper is that her mother loves the same person as her.

"We should do our training to make it seem like nothing is wrong while we process this" said Hestia, taking charge of the quiet and awkward situation.

Most nodded and began to walk off, even the gods didn't flash but walk, until stopped them. We all turned to her and she asked to see Reyna, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Piper and Clarisse to stay behind.

They did and Thalia pulled a leather bound book out of her jacket. _'Seriously what else has she got in there' _mentally exclaimed the women.


	4. The Eternal Battle-mage

Disclaimer - I don't own PJO or HOO

**Chapter 4**

**The Eternal Battle-mage**

**Percy**

CHINK!

ROAR!

Those were the most common sounds that echoed through the early morning sky as Percy Jackson futility tried to defend an injured Fable with two bent and broken swords.

These past few hours have been Hades for the duo, sometimes literally. In the last fight that Percy and Fable had Fable was overwhelmed by a dozen or so hellhounds and was reduced to limping until his wound closes up naturally. Despite being a magical creature he cannot use Nectar and Ambrosia, much like Satyrs.

As of this moment a bruised, cut and burnt Percy was facing off with an equally injured Drakon. If you include a missing tail and claw equal. The only way he managed to remove those bodily parts involved a serious amount of hacking and cursing.

By now Percy was getting tired and his swords were little more than a blunt metal poker. The Drakon, despite how dumb and blood crazed it is, could see that he wouldn't last much longer and howled in victory.

This wasn't much of a Nobel Prize winning idea; especially when it leaves you open to an attack from any direction from a person that has no qualms about killing you. Running behind it he jabbed both of his pokers into the gaping wound where the tail used to be.

It screeched in pain and turned with speed that it shouldn't have without one of its claws. Using the stump of it leg it swatted Percy through the air and into the severed tail.

His head thwacked against something harder than the scales and much narrower. As his vision cleared he saw the Drakon thrashing about trying without purchase to dislodge the blades from its tail.

Turning his head around to see what he hit his head on he saw a midnight black three feet blade stuck half way in a chink in the armour. It's a Stygian iron sword.

He knew the effect of anyone that isn't a child of death touching a Stygian iron weapon is your soul being reaped by the blade and sucked out of your body. He almost had it happen to him a few times during practice with Nico.

Despite the risk he grasped the hilt tightly and pulled. It slid clean and he didn't feel the obvious negative effect that would've normally taken place as soon as he touched the handle.

The voice that he has been there since the end of the Giant war spoke, at a rather unconventional time, but spoke nonetheless _'It is because' _it paused slightly, like giving a dramatic speech or life changing words of encouragement _'Magic is everything and everything is magic'_.

_'What the Hades does magic have to do with anything!' _he mentally shouted back as he charged the wailing Drakon. Dodging the flailing limbs he managed to scratch its underbelly a few times before being pushed back.

The voice, though it was in a very unconventional fashion, like a little kid that got in trouble and tried to make up an excuse, argued back _'Like I just said 'magic is everything'. That means that you are spiritually linked to everything in the world' _the voice held surprising wisdom and power for someone that seemed so childish.

_'I am not childish' _the voice said as Percy hacked at the Drakon's hindquarters _'I just have a unique outlook on life' _the voice paused before adding _'and death'_ in a morbid, yet still obnoxious and childish tone.

Percy contemplated signing into a mental asylum as soon as he found one but quickly dismissed the idea. What's the point in being mentally health when your only companion is a talking wolf?

_'You know people help them…' _Percy decided to get his head back in the game and ignore all distractions, including the voice that seemed to be stalking him.

By the end of his 'battle stupor' as _she _used to call it he was pinned to the ground by a large claw with an organic cannon known as a Drakon loaded with green acidic bullets commonly known as spit.

What happened next would be incomprehensible to the human eye and very difficult to follow, even for demigods. Percy jerked to the left as it spat, effectively moving his body out of the way of the falling acid but his right arm was still clamped in the Drakon's grip. In a matter of moments his arm was saturated with dangerous chemicals and golden monster dust.

The chemicals are obviously the caustic saliva of the large lizard and the dust is the _remains_ of said lizard. In the next second the dust and spit were consumed in green flames. _'Greek fire' _thought Percy.

His body was numb and he saw a shadowed figure crouching over him. "Wh-" he began to say but was interrupted "All will be explained in due time hero" the voice was soft and melodious.

"Now, _sleep_" he felt the power in her last word and his desire to close his eyes grew stronger, despite the panic because of the loss of body functions. _"Sleep" _she repeated, more forcefully this time, and Percy felt his eyelids droop till they closed completely and, thankfully, dreamless sleep overtook him.

**Reyna**

She was shocked. Well they were all shocked, if not giddy and a tad bit jealous.

Thalia read the journal, more importantly that one part that showed his numerous loves. They each reacted differently to the information. Athena and Artemis remained stoic but slightly teary eyed if anything, Aphrodite and her daughter were openly crying.

Thalia had no reaction because she read it before and Clarisse and Reyna, like Athena and Artemis, remained as stoic as possible. It didn't really work but they made an effort.

After a few minutes someone spoke "We have to find him" they all turned to a composed and determined Aphrodite.

"We have to find him" repeated her daughter. Reyna sighed, she knew Percy and she knew that he isn't easy to find if he doesn't want to be found.

"You know Percy as well as us but he won't be easy to track. Unless he wants to be found and I doubt he wants to be found" she spoke out loud. Most slumped in their seats but a few had determination glinting in their eyes.

"It won't be too hard for me" Artemis stood up "I am the goddess of the hunt and no one has ever escaped me if I want to find them before" she said proudly, head held high.

Their hopes rose only to be dashed by one thought. One single thought that was probably right, just disconcerting _'He'll find a way to do the impossible. He always does'_.

"We have to at least try" said Clarisse, determination flashing dangerously in her eyes. Everyone knows that a determined Clarisse is a dangerous one.

"We'll discuss more on this later. For now though we should get back to our duties" said Athena. All the discussers nodded in agreement and left to do their duties. Whether it is to command the demigods/gods, oversee the design of building New Athens and Rome and the acquisition of the materials to do that or to lead small groups after the remaining monsters.

Reyna had one thought playing through her head as she left to supervise her fellow Romans as one of their two new Consuls _'I'm not going to give up on you Percy. And I know the others won't either'_.

**Percy**

Darkness and a ringing in his ear was all that accompanied Percy as he awoke an hour or so later. His first instinct was to grab his sword, well one of them, and get in a stance.

But he remembered the state of them and was depressed, the only gifts from his friends, destroyed. Right then he face palmed and looked at his watch with a reproachful look.

Indestructible and untarnishable Tyson told him. Then why didn't he use it to fight against the Drakon? Simple, he forgot he had it in the first place. He activated the shield and looked around the dark… tent?

It was a simple clay color with multiple colored runes from different ethnic backgrounds. Like Norse, Greek and Egyptian to name a few. How did Percy know where these symbols came from and what they meant? He had no clue but, as per usual, the voice did.

_'I told you "magic is everything", language has some part in magic so remember that phrase, it is vitally important to your life from now one… if you accept their offer'_ Percy had a lot of questions like 'Whose offer?' to less important ones like 'Are you bi-polar?'

The voice 'hmmphed' and Percy felt a slight headache _'Ok, ok' _he thought _'You're not bi-polar' _it may seem weird to have a conversation in your head to most people but Percy isn't most people and he has experienced weirder things.

He walked outside, ignoring the internal blabbering, with his shield poised like a glove/disc that will break anything it touches. Most would think that is a stupid notion, to use a shield as a weapon, but Percy created a fighting style that is fought with a shield and no weapon.

He designed the style mainly for defense but it can cause major damage similar to that of a large club or hammer can do. He calls the style _'Tornado'_.

Exiting the tent he saw a lit fire with two twenty year old women around it. One had tanned skin, warm blue eyes and glossy black hair. The other had pale skin, similar black hair and mysterious emerald green eyes. Percy met both these women before, one was Hecate, goddess of magic and the other was Hebe, goddess of youth.

He never had a problem with either of these goddesses; I guess you could call them acquaintances. "Sit, Perseus" he didn't have any reason to hate them so he sat at the command of Hecate.

He noticed as he sat down of a sword lying by Hecate's foot, next to it was a similar sheath. If he remembered correctly it was a one bladed oriental Katana. The strange thing though was that it was made from three metals.

The blade was split, blade and flat, the sharp side was golden, Imperial golden, while the back part was midnight black, Stygian iron, with golden runes from numerous languages inscribed from the base to the tip. Some runes Percy somehow recognized as _'Strength' _and _'Durability'_.

The handle was made from a black wood wrapped tightly with a white cloth, perfect for gripping. The pattern it made was checkered with black diamonds at regular intervals along the handle.

The cross guard was bronze and styled like the yin and yang symbol. The pommel was a simple bronze emblazoned cap merged, somehow, with the wood of the handle.

In total the blade was four feet long while the handle was thirteen inches.

The sheath was the same black wood with a bronze cap at the end and the top. Running down the black wood was a white carved oriental dragon.

"I see you see the blade" Percy looked up startled, he had forgotten he had company while he was studying the strange sword. He actually felt a pull towards it like he did with Riptide, and was curious.

"If you will accept our offer this blade, along with other things, will be yours" he was still staring at the sword, even when Hebe spoke. "How?" seeing their unasked question on what 'How' is he clarified "How did you merge the metals. As far as I know not even Hephaestus knows how to do that without causing an explosion".

They giggled "Full of questions aren't you" said Hecate "Magic is everything and everything is magic" Percy's head snapped up with wide eyes but she ignored him "The only limitation to magic is your imagination. Knowledge is useless when you can't think of how to use it in any situation that the fates may cause to come that you can't predict and make a plan for… improvisation for short".

Hebe continued from where she left off "Zeus' power over lightning, Hades' power over the dead, Poseidon's power over the seas" she listed off "They are all products of elemental or other magic, not natural powers".

"So does that mean you can do anything Lady Hecate? That everyone completely underestimates you?" asked Percy.

Hecate grinned and answered "And that is only my domain over magic. I have domain over many things like the moon and doorways".

"So at night I am much more powerful and combining magic with my power over doorways I can make… doorways through the ethereal plane of magic to another place" she added the next words so quietly that Percy barely heard them "Or I can travel through the temporal rift".

Temporal? Percy knew that he heard that word somewhere before… his head jerked to a nervous Hecate "Y-you c-can travel-l through t-time" he stuttered.

"Yes. That's a secret that only my close friends, like Hebe, know and I don't want you to go spilling it around, got that?" she eyed him from her place across the fire.

He nodded quickly and warily. She has a lot of secrets up her sleeves, most that he probably wouldn't want to know. "Now the offer" said Hecate "We offer to be your patrons and you our champion" they finished in unison.

"Y-your ch-champion?" he stuttered out "I mean why would you want me to be your champion. Wouldn't you rather _Blake_ or _Jessie_" they scowled into the fire and Percy got the idea that they don't like them.

Finally Hebe spoke "You shouldn't blame Jessie, she was tricked" he ripped his eyes away from the calm orange flame to look into the warm eyes of Hebe. "What do you mean tricked?" he demanded, forgetting that he was in the presence of two goddesses and adopted the brotherly side he held in.

"I'll show you" Hebe leaned in and placed a hand onto Percy's forehead. Images flashed through his mind. Percy's little sister talking with him, him leaving with _Annabeth_, her going to her brother for help, her twin convincing her to sleep with Jason and the recent confession.

He had to do something. He couldn't just let her think that he hates her. After a moments of thinking her turned to Hecate but she just smirked and said "I already did it" before he could ask.

He would've asked her to add a part to the note they read for her but he underestimated her abilities… like everyone else. "Now do you accept our offer" asked Hecate.

"I accept miladies" he spoke without hesitation and the utmost confidence.

"Now you are going to be the first champion either of us has had so we don't know how that may affect your body" said Hecate as she stood in front of him, sword sheathed in her hands.

Hebe walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her touch brought a feeling of euphoria to his body and mind. It also brought to mind that his body was healed completely, even his once battered arm.

Hecate held up the sword in one hand while she summoned a six foot tall gold capped and brace, black wood and rune/dragon engraved staff and spoke in sync with Hebe "Do you, Perseus Jackson, descendent of Miyamoto Musashi and Merlin Effigy, take up the swordsman's blade, Tribune, and the staff of the wizard, Yggdrasil, crafted from a branch of the world tree itself, as your weapons on your path to serve your patrons, Hecate and Hebe, in whatever deed they require, for as long as your eternal youth shall last".

Their voices held ancient power and Percy felt a burning sensation cover his body "I do" he said and grasped the sword in one hand and staff in the other. His eyes flashed green before a dominant blood red color took hold and Black-red marks, not unlike his legion tattoo, seeped up his pale arms into a tribal/runic pattern. Eventually his entire pale body was completely endowed with markings but the goddesses kept a firm hold on him.

The tattoo of his legion shifted so the symbol wasn't a trident but crossed torches with a chalice underneath it. A similar, just larger, pictograph appeared on his back.

He staggered and collapsed onto his knees gasping for air. The staff and sword shimmered and disappeared. Only for the sword to reappear on his back with the staff nowhere to be seen.

In a matter of moments his patrons were by his side holding the half-naked boy steady. His T-shirt burned to a crisp during the claiming of the parentless as ones champion but, thankfully, Percy's pants were just scorched and patchy.

He mumbled something they couldn't hear "What did you say Percy?" asked Hebe.

"Don't call me Percy. This is a new start for me, a new life so that means a new name" he stopped to think, which was surprising seeing as how he should've been incapacitated after the ritual.

"Call me… Erin. Yeah I like that. Erin, Erin Effigy" he paused and chuckled "After my famous ancestor" his face grew confused and slightly disturbed.

"I can't believe I'm Japanese" he murmured before collapsing.

Both women sat stunned before giggling away at his adorable face and the drool leaking out of his mouth.

"A new life, huh?" said Hecate as she teleported Per- sorry Erin into the tent.

"So Erin Effigy, huh? Erin Effigy. Hmmm… Erin Effigy" Hecate gave her a pointed look.

"What are you doing?" she asked, agitated by her friends antics.

"It rolls off the tongue easily doesn't it? Erin Effigy" Hecate nodded. It did sound rather nice.

"Let's get back to Olympus, we'll talk to him tomorrow and who knows what Zeus might do if he finds us out of Olympus" said Hecate. She didn't seem pleased from hiding away her powers but she knows that they have numbers and power on their side while she may be much more versatile.

They flashed off to the city in the sky without another word.

But sitting in the heart of a star was a cheery, not to mention bi-polar, ten year old girl.

She giggled "Sleep well my student, sleep well" and in a flash of light brighter than even Gaea could do, she vanished.


	5. Revolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor HOO**

**Chapter 5**

**Revolution**

**Artemis**

Artemis pondered over these last four hundred years as her hunt rested near the village of Kirokesh and castle Beroug, ruled by the tyrant king, Jasopel Filia. He was a pig like most men, but not like _Percy Jackson_.

Four hundred years ago he was banished and half a year after he was banished his brother disappeared because everyone grew to hate him like they should and want Percy back. Blake disappeared deep into the ocean and was never found again, not even by his father or his twin, who now both hate him.

They realized their mistake and began to look for Percy with the immortals and few gods who already were. They were all distraught that they couldn't find him but never gave up, even hundreds of years later. Mainly because Hades' says that Percy's soul never entered the underworld.

All the women that were at the reading of his journal those four centuries ago have worked out their indecision and… compromised. No matter how awkward it sounds they would not let Percy be hurt like that again, they would keep his heart and protect it, if they find him that is.

In these four hundred years the Earth has changed dramatically. There is now one giant landmass that is positioned with one third up from the bottom tip is directly on the equator, making the north very cold. An advantage of the movement caused by Gaea is the rapid natural production of minerals like coal and iron; it even made celestial bronze and imperial gold to show up in certain places like mount Hurakan, the largest volcano that reaches twice as high as Mount Everest, directly in the center of the mega continent.

And that is where the hunters are right now, hunting for a mysterious man with many titles in the lower north. He has a lot of titles and they are very bountiful.

The marauder of freedom and the slayer of corruption are two that he gained when he raided several slave camps made by tyrant kings and freed the innocent, as well as killed said tyrants, usually by hanging them from their castle portcullis'.

He earned the titles, the eternal orchestrator and the emperor of revolution, because he has been around for three hundred and eighty years and has been at the pinochle point of the fall and rise of kingdoms for said centuries.

He earned the title, the commander of the stone giants, because it is said that he has an army of stone giants at his command that he can use to crush his enemies.

He received the title, the grand battle-mage, because of his battle skills that are unparalleled and his magical abilities that can only be matched by the goddess of magic herself, Hecate.

One of his others is the admiral of magic, cause he is rumored to have a fleet of ancient flying war machines that wreak havoc upon his enemies.

But his true name is one that strikes fear and awe into others, even a lot of the gods. His name is Erin Effigy, the unknown king, warrior of oblivion. There are rumours that he has an island kingdom somewhere in the large harbor called Jackson harbor, named after Percy Jackson, and he was given the title of 'the unknown king' since no one knows who he really is or what he looks like.

He was also given the title of 'warrior of oblivion' because he was rumored to have singlehandedly obliterated vast armies of mortals, demigods and monsters alike without getting so much as a scratch on him while using his unique oriental sword, Tribune, or his staff, Yggdrasil.

The gods of Olympus acquisitioned the hunters to track him down and bring him to Olympus, now in what was once known as northern Africa, on the coast of Jackson harbor, right near New Athens and Rome. The hunters weren't worried though, the rumors are just exaggerations. How good can one person be?

Artemis heard commotion outside her tent and rose to go check what it was. Outside of her tent the hunters were scrambling about grabbing their bows and quivers while a few others retrieved the hunting dogs.

Phoebe, Artemis' lieutenant for four hundred years skidded to a halt in front of her lady. Artemis saw a smoke trail rising above the tree line; the smoke was coming from the town of Kirokesh and castle Beroug.

Before Phoebe could mutter a word Artemis was gone from the clearing, sprinting towards the smoke in hope that Erin will be there. She arrived at her clearing a few minutes before her hunters arrived and saw her frozen in place. Observing the carnage wrought upon the guards by the towns people.

A few of the lightly armed villagers went down but two more took his/her place and rushed the guards. After watching with sick fascination Artemis decided to investigate.

She caught a woman by her elbow and asked her "Who is leading this rebellion?" the women saw the goddess and her troop and quickly bowed down low. Another thing is that the mist was completely shattered by Gaea and now the mortals knew of the gods.

"Lady Artemis" she replied, still bowed, it wasn't every day that the moon goddess shows up during a revolution against a corrupt king "It is the grand battle-mage himself, Erin Effigy" her voice was filled with adoration.

That's another thing about Effigy, almost everyone adores him, except corrupt _male_ kings, the female queen's adore him like the rest. There are also pictures of him represented on linen weavings and paintings.

In the weavings and paintings he has black or white hair, pale skin littered with tattoos and blood red eyes. He is also depicted as very muscular. Those weavings and paintings were made by those who said they've seen him, which is really unlikely because most say he never takes off his hooded cloak.

"You may go" said Artemis to the villager. Said villager bowed once more before sprinting off into the fight while brandishing a kitchen knife. Most of the commotion was moving towards the castle so the hunters followed in the shadows, eager to get the drop on Effigy.

The guards were forced back to the castle gates on the rock mesa that that the castle was built on, the only _known_ way in. They did this because of basic strategy so that they could funnel the villagers into the gates and kill them; one by one the only flaw to their plan was that the gates were sealed shut.

Guards and villagers fell as they were now at a standstill. _'Where is he?' _Artemis mentally questioned herself. Her question was answered as she saw a man that had blonde hair and blue eyes with a tight noose around his neck that was connected to the top of the portcullis bellow him. Next to him was a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like him that regarded him with hate, she couldn't have been more than six.

And behind the kneeled and bloodied man at the edge of the battlements was the hunter's target, the one that they've seen but never been even close to catching. He wore a linen hooded tunic that cast a shadow over his face but revealed his nose, jaw, a full snow white goatee and all viewable skin completely covered in tribal/runic tattoos.

The sleeves were short, mid bicep, revealing even more tattooed pale but muscular arms, and on his left arm was a legion symbol with crossed torches and a chalice under them. On his back was sheathed _the_ blade of legend itself, Tribune, the arch of justice and absolution, bane of kings. He wore some wool and leather long pants under his tunic with leather soled boots.

_'Over all he looks good'_ Artemis thought but immediately pushed the thought away _'I am a maiden goddess I can't think these things' _she scolded herself.

As her side that surfaced since she met Percy and her usual cold and calculating side were about to get into a heated argument Erin turned around from talking to the girl, who closed her eyes, turned around and covered her ears.

_'At least he stopped that innocent girl from watching'_ Artemis thought approvingly, letting a child watch someone getting hanged can, and probably will, scar them for life. He called out to the warring crowds below.

"SILENCE!" his voice was like thunder, it was familiar to Artemis but seemed different at the same time. She couldn't place it but all she knew was that it was deeper. Everyone stopped their fighting and looked up at him.

The guards begun to futilely try and pry the door open when they saw their king ready to be hanged but it was impossible to get through, like it was enchanted by magic. And if his reputation is true then the door probably was enchanted by magic

"This is the tyrant king Jesopel Filia. He has spilt the blood of your children and enslaved hundreds of your families to his mines!" his voice was harsh and cold, but it carried a certain awkwardness to it that made the goddess and her more experienced hunters think that he hates to talk like that.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch these despicable acts be committed!" the crowd roared out in approval and the guards, realizing that they have no chance of winning, slinked off to somewhere, unseen by the bloodthirsty crowd.

"No you will not, and neither will I. He has spilt the blood of countless innocence and it is now time for his judgement and damnation!" he placed his foot on Jesopel's upper back, in between his shoulder blades "This is ending of his life and the beginning of your revolution!" he roared and gave one sharp push with his leg.

The crowd cheered as the large CRAACCCKKK! That accustomed a hanging was heard. Hanging from the portcullis, like a bad hunting trophy, was the body of the late king Filia, latest victim of Erin's absolution.

Erin mouthed a few words that would've been inaudible but thankfully Artemis learned to read lips a long time ago. He said "Till death do you part, your heart shall unbind you" now known all over the world of Pangaea for the last three hundred years as the hymn of punishment and redemption and rumored to have been started by none other than Erin Effigy.

Erin turned around, took the little girls hand and walked into the castle. Since the castle is on a small mesa with only one known way in and out Artemis used her power over the surrounding forest to find the secret entrance/exit. Every castle has one, whether the king knows about it or not, one would be foolish not to have one.

She located it at the foot of the mesa on the opposite end of the gate next to a water fall that goes into a small river that leads to a small lake by Kirokesh. Artemis lead her hunters around to the other side of the mesa and saw Erin and the girl walking south-east through the woods, completely un-agitated.

The newest hunter, Ashley, fired a warning shot too close and almost took his head off. It says almost because the man's head twitched out of the way and his hand came up and caught the arrow without even looking at it. He did all this without even losing his stride.

"Good shot hunter" he said turning around, staring straight at where Ashley was standing. In a matter of seconds he and the girl were surrounded. She clung tightly to his leg, looking at the hunters fearfully.

"Give us the girl Erin and come with us" said Artemis "The gods of Olympus demand your presence on Olympus" she thought he would come. No one would deny a visit to Olympus or the demands of the gods. One would be either foolish or extremely brave to refuse.

He snorted "The gods can't demand anything from me Artemis" his voice was harsh and cold but no way near as cold as Phoebes when she addressed him "It's Lady Artemis to you _boy"._

Phoebe turned to the girl and crouched on one knee "Come here little girl. Get away from that man" she asked kindly, but sternly and the girl shook her head and snuggled closer to Erin's warm leg.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Elizabeth, a hunter that has been with the hunters before Zoe died and an adamant hater of all boys, save one. They all heard the _whole_ tale of Perseus and had come to admire and respect him. Wouldn't you admire someone who can gain the approval of the man-hating goddess Artemis and her equally man-hating ex-lieutenant? Or the approval of his father's enemy, Athena?

"I rescued, Regina" he said, he made sure to cover her ears "Her father was the king, her mother was a slave descendent of Aphrodite that he raped and despite carrying his blood he treated her like dirt".

The hunters were shocked but Phoebe was still trying to urge Regina over to her.

"How about this" said Erin "We let her choose instead of forcing her" he gave a pointed look at Phoebe who scowled in response. He made Regina let go of him and crouched down to her level.

She was scared; he could see it in her eyes "Who do you want to go with? Me?" he gestured to himself "Or them?" he gestured to the hunters.

Regina didn't even take time to think and latched herself to Erin, who chuckled and picked her up. Artemis decided it was time for her to step in "It doesn't make a difference _boy_ you are requested on Olympus. Either you come peacefully or forcefully".

"Hmmm…" he appeared to mull it over but anyone could tell it was just for show "I think I'll go with the forcefully part" he paused before giving them an expectant look "Can you really force me?" the hunters just glared at him harder and a few released their arrows, careful not to hit Regina.

The arrows stopped in mid-air about a meter or so away from the pair. He snickered at the shocked expressions the hunters wore "Magic is everything" he slashed his free hand in a downward arch next to him and a blue flame-like vortex appeared out of nowhere where his hand had swept across.

"And everything is magic" finished Melanie, a daughter of Hecate "The credence of magic" she whispered, eying him. He looked over his shoulder at the stunned hunters.

"Send my regards to the gods" he began to walk through but stopped right next to it and craned his next to look directly into Artemis' yellowy-silver eyes… red against silver. "And send the regards of Percy Jackson to" and stepped through the portal.

Before anyone could do anything the portal sealed shut behind him with a pop! And splutter, like a miniature blue, flaming wormhole closing. _'He knows something about Percy!' _Artemis mentally chaffed herself for letting him go when he has important information.

Artemis needed to find him but she also had to inform the council and who knows where he went. She gathered her hunters and ordered them to go pack up the campsite and make way for the camp grounds near Olympus, about two days walk or half a day run for the hunters, considering their blessing from Artemis and that they aren't too far away from Olympus.

After they left she flashed to her throne on Olympus. All the gods were already there… arguing like usual. Clearing her throat all attention was diverted to her.

"What have you found daughter?" Zeus demanded. She retold the events of the revolution and by the end Ares was grinning and Athena was contemplating, others where just worried or plain nonchalant.

"He hanged Filia off of his castle gate to show that the corrupt cannot hide from justice" Athena said like the bookworm she is, albeit a very sexy bookworm but still a bookworm.

"Who cares!" shouted Ares, maniac gleam in his eyes; he's been like that ever since Aphrodite got a divorce from Hephaestus, stopped having as much demigod children and dumped him four hundred years ago, she hasn't even been on a date for four centuries, and its concerning everyone but the nine other girls "Was there a lot of blood?" he demanded.

"Yes there was blood" Artemis deadpanned. Are grinned and got all giddy in his seat "Was there…" he was interrupted by his father.

"ENOUGH WITH WAR!" Ares shrunk into his seat at his father's glare. Zeus turned to Artemis and his eyes softened "Is there anything else daughter?" he asked in a considerably lower tone than he just used.

"Yes. When he left he said to send his regard to the gods" said people rolled their eyes "And to send the regards of Percy Jackson" their heads snapped up, a few snapped literally, and their eyes shone with a new vigor.

"He knows where my son is!" Poseidon all but roared. The gods that didn't betray Percy rolled their eyes and thought _'Doesn't he remember he disowned him?'_

"That's what Anthony said" Dionysus said innocently. He loves to mess up everyone's names and mixes Artemis' up with boy's names just to annoy her, let's just say it works.

"Don't call me Anthony!" she was visibly trembling in rage _'Coming so close to finding him yet this old drunk just annoys me even more' _she thought _'If he wasn't a god he would be dead. I should have killed him before he became a god'._

"We must find this man!" said Zeus "Artemis, you look for him through the wilds" he turned to address Athena "Keep an eye on each village and tell us when and where a revolt may happen" he turned to his brother "Search Jackson harbor again, with the New Athens fleet, and don't stop till you find his island if it really is there".

He turned to Ares "Go inform the Romans to keep an eye out for him" he turned to Hermes "Go tell the Greeks to watch out for him" they nodded.

"The rest of you will assist Athena, Poseidon and Artemis with their tasks, understood" the other Olympians nodded "Council dismissed!" he disappeared in a shower of sparks that swathed the whole room before retreating into the sky.

"Drama queen" mumbled Poseidon before going to search the harbor… for the thousandth time in the last two years alone. The rest left in silence, too stunned to really do much.

_'We will find you Erin' _thought the moon goddess _'and when we find you, you are going to tell us where Percy is, or else'_. She flashed down to her hunters, who were camped near the fishing village of Carnich, just north of Olympus.


End file.
